


Never Wanted You to Find Out That Way

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Marvel [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an old friend of Steve and Bucky's... really old. What happens when you catch the eye of the residential genius?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two years after the fall of SHIELD

They burst through the doors, Wanda protecting them from the shots the Hydra agents were sending their way. Clint picks them off fast with just a few shots, Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Tony took those who tried to get bigger weapon or face them head on and Pietro got those who tried to escape. Thor, Sam and Hulk were taking care of the guards outside. Over all it was looking to be a quick take down and none of them were complaining   
“How are you three holding on out there?” Steve calls out over the coms   
“We are almost finished here, if Thor stops trying to show off” Sam replies   
“I would never Son of Wilson” Thor booms out in a cheeky tone   
“Sure sure Thunder boy”   
“Now boys play nice out there” Tony says biting back a laugh “Don’t make Cap and I come out there”   
“Yes mom” Sam drawls out   
“Hey! I’m not the mom”   
“Beg to differ there Tony” Natasha grunts out while knocking out a Hydra soldier   
“Yea Stark, you pull the mom vibe really well” Clint chimes in  
“I have to agree with them” Bucky adds while placing his gun back in his holster   
“See if I make any of you new toys”   
“Steve! Tell him to be nice” the three of them whine making Steve chuckle as he places his shield securely on his back  
“Later, lets finish this, Clint Tasha head over to the computer room and see what info you can get off them” Steve orders. They both nod and take off  
“The rest of us search the building for any prisoners” they nod and head off. Steve and Bucky take the lower level, Wanda took the top and Pietro took the second leaving Tony with the main floor. As they all searched there were no signs of hostages or any form of prisoner.  
“All clear on the top” Wanda calls out   
“Same on the second” Pietro responds   
“Its empty down here too” Steve says “Iron Man, Found anything?” there is silence   
“Iron Man? Come in”   
Tony ignores them he is too busy with what he is seeing in front of him. He is out of his suite looking at what looked like a modified version of a cryo-chamber that were is Bucky’s Hydra file, but this one was filled with a blue liquid, but that isn’t what made Tony stop; it was the person inside of it does. They didn’t look older than twenty-five, the blue coloring in the water made their hair look like dark version of (Y/H/C), and if he didn’t know any better he could bet their eyes were a (Y/E/C) colour. The only reason he knew this is because he knew them, he grew up idolizing them, the third member of the WWII Golden trio (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). They were hooked up in a breathing mask and other tubes all seeming to be still pumping something into the unknowing victim. Tony doesn’t waste any more time and quickly goes over to the controls to open the chamber stopping the machine from doing whatever they were doing to them. The water drains out and the front of the chamber opens, if Tony hadn’t move back over to catch them, they would have fallen to the floor. Tony quickly grabs the blanket that had been left on the table beside the chamber and wraps it around (Y/N) as they slowly started to come to. They look up at Tony, their (Y/E/C) dazed, tired and confused  
“W-w-where a-a-am I?” (Y/N) asks their voice cracking from lack of use   
“It’s okay your safe, I got you” Tony softly replies   
“S-s-Steve…B-b-b-Bucky…”  
“They are alright, they are here. I’ll take you to them. Just rest okay?” Tony asks softly wrapping the blanket tighter around them. They slowly nod their head and lean into Tony to get as much warmth as they could, knocking out cold. Tony brushes the wet hair away from their face, pulling them closer to himself.   
“TONY! TONY! WHERE ARE YOU?” Steve and Bucky yell over the coms and Tony lets out a shaky breath   
“Main floor, in the lab” he calmly replies   
“What the hell Stark! You scared the shit out of Steve and me!” Bucky sighs out in relief   
“Tony, what happen? Are you alright?” Steve asks concern still laced in his voice   
“I’m fine, but Cap, Barnes you need to get over here now” he can hear them and the others all making their way over   
“Tony, what is it?”   
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)… they are here… I’m holding them in my arms”


	2. Year and a half later

You sit at the bar, glass of whisky in your hand (not that it would do much). It has been a year and a half since you came out of the chamber into the new world of the future. You were scared at first, when you woke up the man with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes was nowhere to be seen. When the doctors came in you screamed bloody murder, just like how you did every time Hydra pulled you out of the water   
“No! NO! I won’t do anything for you! I won’t!” you scream at them making them back away. You only stop when you see the man again, who came rushing in at the sound of your scream. He slowly makes his way over to you clearly showing he wasn’t going to hurt you  
“It’s alright, your safe (Y/N)”   
You don’t know why, but you knew you could trust him, you give him a small nod  
“Who are you?” you asks still slightly scared   
“Anthony Stark, but everyone calls me Tony”  
“Stark?” he nods “Are… are you Howard’s brother?” you notice he tenses at the name but quickly recovers   
“No, but he and I are related”   
“How?...”   
“I will let them explain” he moves aside to let you see Steve and Bucky both standing at the door, your eyes widen in shock  
“(Y/N/N)” they both breathe out. You quickly move out of the bed only to collapse onto the floor, too weak to actually support yourself. Steve and Bucky both quickly rush over to you pulling you into a hug kissing your head you didn’t even realize you were crying.  
“Y-y-you both… oh god, I thought I lost you both” you cried out  
“We’re here (Y/N)” Steve whispers   
“We got you doll, we got you” Bucky adds. You just nod, and look over to where Tony was standing. He watched the three of you, no judgement in his eyes.   
“Thank you” you say to him, he just nods and leaves the room. That was over a year ago; now after months of rehab, therapy sessions, and nights of nightmares here you are, living with the Avengers, helping them on some missions when you could. Tonight though you were all celebrating a mission gone well. You lightly sigh taking a sip looking around the room, there were too many people for your liking if you were being honest but this is how it normally was. People would show up for the main party then once they were all gone, the team would just relax and hangout till they all wanted to go to bed. Scanning the room your eyes land on Tony, who is standing with Steve, Thor, Rhodey and a group of other people telling stories. Your eyes travel up and down his body, taking in how amazing he looks. You couldn’t help but fall in love with the genius the worst part was you didn’t even know when it started. From the countless times you spent in his lab to the nights he helped you with your nightmares, Anthony Stark became a constant in your life. There was the other thing, you never called him Tony, it was always Anthony. The only time you ever called him Tony was when you were mad at him, Pepper didn’t even call him by his full name, but he never corrects you about it and it makes you feel special. You watch him a little longer before you turn and place your elbow on the bar.   
“You know you could just tell him” you turn your head to see Bucky standing beside you  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” you say taking a sip from your drink  
“Yes you do” he easily counters   
“How are you and Stevie doing?” you ask innocently, but Bucky can see through your act any day  
“We are fine, but that isn’t what we are gonna talk about doll” He says giving you a soft look “he’s crazy about you too (Y/N/N)”   
“Did he tell you that?”   
“No but – “   
“But nothing Buck, he is just being nice okay… he doesn’t feel the same” you say downing the rest of the drink walking and walking away from him heading to the elevator. Bucky calls out for you but you ignore him stepping into the elevator.   
“Jarvis, Steve and Bucky’s floor please”   
“As you wish (Y/N)”   
Once at the floor you just go into your room and lay flat on your stomach on top of the bed, there is no point being upset about it. You start to lightly trace the rim of the watch Tony had made for you, another thing that he did that made you feel special. Tony was and will always be way out of your league, he was bloody smart, funny, and very caring no matter what anyone said. You just lay there even when you hear footsteps walking over. Someone walks in a takes a seat on your bed beside you letting their hand run through your hair.   
“Steve said that Barnes always knew what buttons to press to tick you off” Tony hums out as you relax a little shuffling closer to him. You couldn’t have him but that never stopped you from enjoying the time he spent with you   
“It’s his superpower” you mumble out, making the man laugh a little  
“Well you have the power to make Steve and his “Mother hen” mode go to 200%”   
“It’s a gift” you say giving him a small smile   
“You okay? Was someone other than Barnes bothering you?” he asks gently moving small piece of your hair out of the way. You nod and sit up cross legged in front of him   
“There were just too many people, I started to feel a little uncomfortable is all” Tony nods   
“Well its just the team now if you wanna come back” you just shake your head   
“I think I am gonna knock out now, that last mission took a lot out of me” Tony again nods letting out a sigh. He stands up and heads for the door   
“If you need anything just let Jarvis know”   
“I know Anthony, you have only told that about a hundred times now” you chuckle out and Tony smiles   
“Just making sure you remember. Goodnight (Y/N)”  
“Night Anthony” with that he smirks and walks out leaving you to try and get some sort of sleep. You change and lay in bed, willing your mind to take a break and rest but that wasn’t that case. You tired for what seemed like hours to only see that 2 hours passed. You sigh standing up and change once more to your workout clothes  
“Might as well throw a few punches” you mutter to yourself heading down to the gym. You start your warm up stretches and do a few laps on the track before you headed for the weights, after at least twenty reps you headed for the punching bag. You decided that it isn’t worth punching out your love life frustration on the bag. You don’t even notice someone walking into the room until you hear a cough behind you. You look back to see Tony slightly smirking  
“Anthony… Why are you here?” you say slightly panting   
“I could ask you the same thing” he retorts  
“I couldn’t sleep” you sigh out unwrapping your hands “Now why are you here huh?” you smile at him. He tilts his head and walks closer to you and doesn’t stop until he has entered your personal space   
“I was looking for you” he says placing a hand on your cheek. You look at him in confusion, Tony never acted like this with you   
“Anthony what – “he cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. You freeze, he was kissing you. You had thought about this moment countless of times, but this, this felt wrong. You push him away from you wiping your mouth   
“Who are you?!” You yell at him glaring   
“(Y/L/N), what are you talking” he say looking confused but your glare just hardens   
“You’re not Anthony, he never calls me by my last name. Never” Irritation flares across the imposters face  
“They did say you were a smart one” before you can question him he pulls a knife out and throws it at you, hitting its mark on your side making you yell out in pain. He takes advantage of this and tackles you to the ground pinning your arms above your head  
“Scream all you want, they won’t hear you since I already took care of the Computer of Starks. By the time any one realizes you will be dead” he snarls   
“What have I ever done to you” you spit out at him trying to get the fake Tony off of you but he twists the knife in your side and you whimper   
“I just want them to hurt” he whispers out pulling the knife out of your side, you can feel your blood pooling around you.   
“Who are you?”   
“Oh I forgot I still have the disguise on don’t I?” he touches his neck and his appearance changes. His face is covered in in scared and burn marks and you knew exactly who he was   
“Rumlow” you breathe out   
“So they have told you about me huh good” He lifts the knife to stab you “Any last words?”   
“Yes. Activation 1.9.4.5. Protect” you say in a strained voice but you know it works because there is a beep from you watch  
“What did you do?” he snarls driving the knife into your shoulder making you scream in pain. You laugh out a little despite the pain   
“Called a friend” All of a sudden an Iron man suite came flying in and tackles Rumlow off of you. You try to get up but you can’t you are too weak from blood lost   
“J-J-Jarvis, buddy you there?” Another Iron Man suite shows up   
“Right here (Y/N), the others will be here in a moment, please hold on”   
“Trying J” you pant out, you know you wouldn’t be able to seeing how much blood you have lost you were surprised you manage to stay awake this long. The last thing you see is Tony’s beautiful browns eyes before you mumble out something and pass out.  
Finally, we thought you two would never get together


	3. To Those who wait

Waking up, you felt warm and safe, slowly you open your eyes to find yourself in your room.   
“Good to see you awake” a voice whisper and you turn your head to see Steve sitting beside the bed a small tired. You carefully sit up and lean on the head board  
“Stevie? What happen?” Steve’s smile completely disappears and a look of pure anger replaces it  
“Rumlow got you pretty bad” Bucky walks in with a glass of water in his hand and smiles seeing you awake. You feel something shift beside you and look over to see Tony sleeping beside you   
“He wouldn’t leave your side, he blames himself” Bucky quietly says   
“For a genius he is an idiot” you softly say letting your hand card though his head while Steve and Bucky both let out a small chuckle, Steve carefully stands up  
“We’ll let the others know you’re up, and leave him” he gestures to Tony “to you” you nod and they both kiss your forehead and walks out. You look back at Tony, not stopping your hand in his hair. Pulling your hand away you ghost your hand over his arch reactor, but don’t touch it; you know he doesn’t like anyone touching it. You hear him purr a little making you laugh out a little too loud because he looks up looking a little confused. You smile at him  
“Hello sleepy head” he shoots up like a bullet   
“You’re awake!” he gasps out   
“No need to be surprised by that”   
“Oh god, I thought I lost you” he carefully moves so he can pull you into a hug “there was so much blood and you didn’t wake up… Bruce said you would be okay, but”   
“Anthony, Stop breathe” you say rubbing his back as he takes a few deep breathes “I am okay, I’m fine J got to me before Rumlow could do anymore damage” The two of you sit there for a while before Tony pulls away  
“You… you said you loved me…” your eyes widen in shock and fear   
“I did?” he nods looking at his hands, you sigh and run your hand through you hair “I never wanted you to find out that way” his gaze snap up to meet yours, shock filling his eyes   
“You meant it”   
“Of course I meant it Anthony, I fell in love with you the moment I meet you” you look down “How couldn’t I fall for you, you are everything I wanted in a man, smart, funny, caring… but I know you wouldn’t feel the same so I” he quickly kisses you and for a second time you are shocked, but this time it feels right, it feels perfect. You relax into the kiss giving him everything you could, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to explore your mouth. It is sweet but passionate, it was gentle but demanding and you love every second of it. When you two break apart you both are panting foreheads still touching.   
“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that” he whispers making you giggle  
“Good things come to those who wait Anthony”   
“You are worth the wait (Y/N)”


End file.
